


Practice

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Kinktober, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Already completely aware of their strange relationship, Astrid approaches Heather and Dagur for a rather personal favour.





	Practice

**Day/Dose 26! I am so very excited to almost be done, Kinktober started out easy only to completely kick my _ass._**

**Ship of the day is Astrid/Heather/Dagur (so beware the incest!)**

**No specific kinks beyond virgin-Astrid and the whole incest thing, so yeah...**

**Here we go!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid bit her lip, waiting, tense.

"It's too much. I understand."

Heather shook her head, reaching out to grasp her best friends wrist and pulling her back down.

"Relax. I was surprised!"

Astrid was her best friend, and the two knew they could tell each other anything - up to and including that, after meeting him when they were both grown adults, that Heather was in a relationship with her half-brother Dagur, after they were seperated before either were five years old.

She'd been expecting horror and rejection, but Heather couldn't keep it secret from her best friend any longer. Astrid took a little time, but she came around eventually.

More than Heather realised, as it turned out. As Astrid had come to her with a slightly awkward, nervous proposition - let Astrid lose her virginity to them. Let her discover sex in an environment with people who made her feel safe, who already knew what they were doing, who'd not rush or hurt her.

"I... I need to talk to Dagur before anything... if we say no, is this going to affect our friendship?"

Astrid shook her head, vigorous enough that Heather saw her braid flick from side to side.

"Gods no. I'm amazed you didn't just turn me down and kick me out instantly."

Heather rolled her eyes, squeezed Astrid's wrist still clutched between her fingers before withdrawing them, pulling her knees up on to the sofa she sat on and reaching for her drink nearby. Dagur wouldn't be home from work for another couple of hours yet.

"I wouldn't do that, you're my best friend you idiot."

Astrid giggled, the sound a little higher than usual but Heather surmised that was residual anxious energy.

"Thanks."

Not wanting to sit there waiting with her while still obviously feeling a bit awkward, Astrid left shortly after, promising again that there was no pressure, no hard feelings if they said no. She even hugged Heather goodbye.

Heather was in the kitchen when Dagur got back, sliding his muscular arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"I love your days off, I always come home and find something delicious. Plus you cook sometimes too."

Snorting at his gods-awful pick up lines, Heather turned the heat of the oven down, nudging Dagur back a step or two so she could turn safely in his arms to kiss him in greeting. He'd showered after work, hair smelling like... whatever the arctic mint shampoo he used was meant to smell like. Heather liked it regardless.

"Cheesy."

"You love it sis."

As a girl, hearing her mother wax poetic about growing up and falling in love with someone _"better than your father ever was!",_ Heather had never imagined it would be Dagur - her **brother!** \- she fell for. But then he came into her life again, and resisting him was like trying to give up breathing. And now she rested her head against the thick muscle of his shoulder, comfortable within his arms, smiling as he held her tight.

"So, what did you do with your day?"

Leaning to kiss him, feeling a brush of stubble over her lips as they seperated, Heather turned back to the cooker, Astrid's proposition on her mind now.

"Well actually, Astrid came by to see me..."

By the time plates of food were on the table, Heather had laid the whole thing out to her brother. He took a hearty bite of chicken before answering, though Heather had thankfully gotten him to a point he no longer spoke with his mouth full. Some things were just _gross._

"So" he gestured vaguely with his chicken leg "you're asking if I am against the idea of... getting to have sex with you and another girl, who is pretty cute? Getting to see _you_ have sex with another girl who is pretty cute? And finally, doing something so major for someone who is _so_ important to you, because she trusts us that much?"

Chewing thoughfully on bread, Heather hummed and took a swallow of water.

"Well, I guess. But it's also, you know, someone else in our bed."

Dagur shrugged.

"Look. We didn't go into this on a whim. Us being together is an all-or-nothing thing. There isn't anything that would make me _... unsure_ about you and me. If you're up for it, I'm up for this too."

He wasn't always the deepest soul, but Dagur could be damned insightful when he wanted to be. And, as Heather mulled over his words, she realised he was totally right. They were brother and sister. It wasn't something they could just walk away from, and it came with a degree of... permanence to it. If you were going to date your brother, you were in it for the long haul.

"Is that it? So if I said yes to Astrid, you would be ok with it?"

"Well, only if you're ok with it too."

If it had just been her, Heather probably would have already said yes. It wasn't as though Astrid was repulsive, or Heather hadn't fooled around with girls pre-Dagur. And besides which... Heather had an inkling about why Astrid wanted to have a double experience. And a further inkling that, were Astrid to approach _that_ particular couple, both Hiccup and Mala would probably be quite open to her joining in. But as someone who liked to be best at everything, Astrid wouldn't want to be at such a practical disadvantage when it came to sex. Secretly, Heather had assumed Astrid had done the deed and not told her - the fact someone as spunky, funny and _gorgeous_ as Astrid was still a virgin at almost twenty was amazing.

It made it all the more meaningful, Heather mused, that Astrid came to her. To them.

Dagur muttered filth in her ear that night in bed, bringing Heather over the edge with visions of watching her brother and Astrid together blurring in her mind. There was nothing, _no-one_ who could make Heather feel the way he did.

So Astrid posed them no threat. After that, it was only a matter of want, desire, consent.

"Seriously? He said yes?"

Wanting neutral ground, Heather opted to ask Astrid to come out for a drink, so their conversation was held over fruity cocktails and mediocre music. She nodded in response to Astrid's question, twirling the ridiculous little umbrella of her drink around the rim of her glass.

"Surprisingly fast, but he did have good reasons."

"Like?"

Heather relayed some of what Dagur said - obviously not _every_ word was suitable for public repeating - and Astrid nodded along, downing her drink in one and shuddering as she was hit by the bitter aftertaste of alcohol.

"I don't want to intrude on anything, you know that. I just..."

"Hey" Heather laid her hand on Astrid's forearm "I get it. And I already said we're happy to help."

"Yeah... _help._ Sounds about right. Not."

"No, it is right. We're just helping you get a little... practice."

Tipsy and giggly as they left the bar, Heather invited Astrid over in advance for a few days later, when they all had time off work and it wouldn't be a rush job. Astrid hugged her like she always would, clearly drunker than Heather thought when she resumed giggling after _licking_ Heather's face. Rolling her eyes, she shoved her friend into the taxi waiting, then headed home to her brother.

"So how'd it goooo?"

Dagur slumped over Heather in a lazy attempt at a hug, his hair tickling the side of her face. She got the feeling he was tired, smiled fondly to herself.

"Fine. We had drinks, chatted. I invited her over for Tuesday."

"Tuesday? Is that the big day? Woo-oooo-ooo. Was that dramatic enough?"

"Idiot. Yeah. I mean, any of us could change our minds."

Dagur peered up at her, curious.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. But Astrid might change her mind. You might."

"Me? I'm good. I'd say get her over here now except I'm tired."

Playfully swatting at him, Heather stretched out and let Dagur's heavy self laze against her. He was a huge idiot, and she adored him.

* * *

Heart pounding in her chest like it wanted to escape her rib cage, Astrid approached Heather and Dagur's home.

Should she knock? She never had before, but Astrid wondered if they wanted notice she was there. Before she'd decided, Heather had pulled the door open, raising an eyebrow as she had clearly heard Astrid pull up and been confused as to why the blonde had not yet let herself in. Hel, Astrid had a key to their place, she could let herself in whenever.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm. Fine."

Overcoming silly nerves - Astrid was the one who asked for this! - she stepped in, pulled into her usual hug by Heather and it soothed her nerves, reminded her this was her best friend. Reminded her _why_ she asked these two in particular to get her over the whole virgin thing. It wasn't that Astrid didn't want to have sex, she'd just never met anyone she was comfortable enough with when she was younger.

And then it just... became too much of a big deal. So her brain suggested a slightly surreal solution, which was about to come to fruition.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. Just, yanno, first time nerves."

Heather nodded, kept her arm around Astrid that way she often did as they headed in, the rather relieving prospect of an alcoholic beverage to steel Astrid's nerves presenting itself in the mix of bottles on the breakfast side, where Dagur sat chewing on what looked like chicken. Well, Heather was a good cook and he was built like a house. It was a match made in Valhalla, Heather's cooking and his appetite.

"Hey Astrid."

Well, he didn't look that concerned. Heather nudged a jack-and-coke to Astrid, which she took gratefully. It was familiar, simple, drinking with Heather and her boyfriend-slash-brother. Not that anybody _else_ knew that the two were both. They knew one or the other. It must get exhaustingly complicated sometimes.

"Relax Astrid. Safe place."

"I know. Honest, this is first time jitters, I'm not afraid of either of you."

Drinks and snacks - gods, could Heather cook - imbibed, Astrid let them lead her upstairs, shoes and jackets already off and her heart now somewhere in her throat. Dagur perched on the end of the bed, looking quite at ease. Heather approached her slowly, clearly wary of spooking Astrid and about the only two people on the planet who knew she was actually spook-able.

"Close your eyes?"

Astrid complied; she trusted Heather implicitly. Smooth lips pressed to her own, and Astrid settled all at once - this was _Heather._ What was she nervous for? Kissing back was easy, Astrid had kissed lots of times before. Even Heather reaching to touch the hem of her jumper wasn't scary. They'd been naked in front of each other before, being best friends who'd gone clothes shopping and had a thousand sleepovers together.

Being undressed in front of Dagur was a little... newer, but Astrid wasn't unconfident in her own body, so she let Heather strip away slim jumper and soft cotton tee, fingers tickling at her oblique muscles as Heather held her gaze, big green eyes searching Astrid's face for unsurety.

"I'm good. Keep going."

Reassured, Heather guided Astrid's hands downward, encouraging her now to undress Heather in turn. It was a little more... _more,_ because she knew Heather scarcely ever wore a bra thanks to not having a chest that _needed_ holding down all the time. Sure enough, only bare skin awaited beneath her long-sleeved top, pushed up by Heather's raised arms as she fought to get the fabric over her long hair braid.

Astrid had seen Heather shirtless countless times... but now it was in a somewhat different context, and Astrid was out of her depth. Heather didn't let her panic though, catching her mouth again and settling fresh nerves, pulling Astrid gently but firmly toward the bed. Dagur was being remarkably patient, and Astrid appreciated it hugely. The two undressed each other in relative silence, only panting breaths really conveying much as each article was discarded, leaving both only in briefs as Heather slid back against her. Astrid found it easy enough to simply enjoy that contact at first, Heather's kiss and warm skin against her, tentative fingers beginning to explore at last.

It was whispers and glances that slowly moved them on, Heather seeming both experienced and selfless in her desire to _show_ Astrid what it could be before she guided the blonde in learning how to repay the favour. Fingers dragged over the little damp spot already forming on Astrid's underwear, mouth turning into a playful smirk when Astrid's hips jumped instinctively, searching for more touch until Heather bumped against her clit, the drag of fingers through fabric still enough to make a hazy heat known low in Astrid's gut. Dagur didn't leer, but he certainly didn't look far from where Astrid was finally stripped naked, squirming as Heather kissed a trembling thigh first.

Honestly, it was _embarrassing_ how quickly Astrid fell to pieces beneath her friends mouth, tongue and lips and even the feel of Heather breathing all sending Astrid into a dizzying spiral of pleasure. Astrid shuddered with fresh heat when Dagur pulled Heather up on her knees, twisting his sisters head around so he could kiss her, taste the other person wet and sticky on her lips. It should be weird to her. It should be wrong.

But... Heather was like a sister to Astrid, someone she'd known since she was a little girl, and here she was after asking for something so deeply intimate from her friend. It would be cruel and hypocritical of her to judge the two above her.

"What do you want now Astrid?"

Her mind whirled; Astrid wanted to try _everything._ But obviously, she could only do so much at once.

"Teach me."

With Heather, it wasn't actually as scary as Astrid expected it should have been. Heather told her to do what she thought would feel good for her, and since Astrid had just had a very thorough, climax-inducing lesson on what felt good for her, she at least had an idea. Dagur joined in a little more, reaching down and using his fingers to spread Heather open, exposing her clit fully for Astrid to focus on. Soft murmurs of "not too hard" and "yes, like that!" spurred Astrid on, ignoring the ache in her tongue when Heather began to shake beneath her, pleading in a strained voice for Astrid's fingers too. Obliging, Astrid felt a fresh well of desire when Heather squeezed around her fingers, body spasming in rhythmic waves until the dark-haired girl laid on the bed, dragging in deep lungfuls of air.

"Why am I not surprised you get it first time?"

"You expect anything less from a Hofferson?"

Laughing, Heather shook her head.

"Guess not."

Inwardly feeling quite smug, Astrid soon found the nerve to turn to Dagur. She knew from Heather's talks that Dagur was quite often rough, hungry for her - but Heather liked that too, so they matched there too. Still, Dagur was pliant and patient as Astrid undressed him with curious fingers, feeling the taut muscle definition beneath the scarred, tattooed skin revealed. His shorts were already straining slightly, an audible sigh of relief when Astrid unzipped him and removed those, summoning up the nerve to remove his boxers too.

Porn meant Astrid knew what she was expecting to find more or less, wrapping her fingers around the swollen shaft to explore. Dagur reached down to loosen her grip just a little, but otherwise left her to pump her hand up and down, feeling the way he twitched, hot and heavy against her palm and thick enough that her thumb and middle finger barely met at the base. He seemed quite proud of that.

"You wanna blow him? I know he's... a mouthful."

Astrid couldn't help but break down in giggles at that, Heather actually giving her brother a playful slap to the cheek when he turned a smug, gloating grin to her.

"Yes, yes I am! Please don't bite me."

That was easier said than done, Astrid found out at first. Dagur was girthy, and thankfully patient as Heather talked Astrid through minding her teeth, running her fingers over the blunt head and showing where all the most sensitive parts of his cock were.

"Don't try to take him all at once. Seriously. You will lose. That's true of any guy your first blowjob."

 _This_ was why Astrid asked Heather. They were already comfortable enough to talk about all this stuff, so Astrid could ask and Heather would answer, no awkwardness needed.

Finally managing to get Dagur's cock in her mouth, Astrid found her jaw ached a bit, but when she pumped her fist over his shaft and sucked the head, explored with her tongue, Dagur's sounds of pleasure and soft hip flexes were a surprisingly efficient distraction from the dull pain, tingles running down her spine when fingers carded through her hair, not pushing, just touching. Astrid found she liked the slide, the feel of him throbbing against her tongue, the way he sucked in sharper breaths when her tongue slid over the rim of his glans. She also found it frustrating when Dagur pulled her off, muscled chest heaving with rapid breaths.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, guys can't go again right away, so if you still want the full works then I gotta not go off too soon."

Astrid pouted, but Heather pecked kisses across her face until Astrid couldn't help but giggle. Damn her. Astrid might have just given her best friend a whole new way to frustrate her.

Wait. Dagur was talking about sex. As in, penis inside Astrid sex.

"He needs a little breather first, c'mere."

Heather guided Astrid up on all fours, squeezing her ass playfully before two fingers pressed into Astrid, already soft and lax and able to take them from the earlier orgasm, the constantly building arousal. With long, slim fingers, Heather was able to reach quite deep inside her, working Astrid's body up to be ready for more, to take more. More specfically, take more Dagur. Mewling as Heather reached spots Astrid wasn't used to being touched, she quivered and let her head drop, some distant part of her mind making note to get herself some sex toys.

When Dagur motioned that he was ready, producing a condom from somewhere even though Astrid was fairly certain Heather said they didn't use them, she was offered ladies choice on position. Astrid stayed on all fours, wanting to feel Dagur reach those spots Heather had, trying to remember to breathe, to relax. Dagur knelt behind her, soothing his rough hands over her lower back while Heather sat nearer her head, tangling her fingers with Astrids for reasons she didn't fully understand...

Until he started pressing in. Astrid bit her lip, feeling the stretch around his girth, squeezing at Heather's hand and hearing the soothing noises Heather made. They might have been words. Astrid didn't hear. It didn't _hurt,_ but it was unusual, someone literally inside her body that way, and adjusting to the thick shaft was uncomfortable at first. Heather petted her hair, somehow relaxing Astrid rather than making her scoff and shake off the insane notion she needed comfort.

"Alright?"

"Mhmm."

"It gets easier when he moves, promise."

Astrid nodded, fisting her hands in the bedcovers, feeling Dagur pull back nice and slow, sliding back in equally gentle. It took a few thrusts for her to see what Heather meant, but it did get easier as Dagur kept moving, Astrid's own wet arousal easing his slide until discomfort began to fade, leaving room for Astrid to feel pleasure at last. Steady rocking hips let him press in to places Heather had teased at, making Astrid want, need, _crave_ more as she began to rock back against him. Dagur teased with stopping her, hands on her hips tightening for a minute or two before he let her go, Astrid's frustrated whine giving her the freedom to move again.

Dagur had an air of experience and confidence in his motions, and they were threatening Astrid's own certainty that she probably wouldn't come from the first time she was penetrated as she felt that winding heat begin to curl through her, each of Dagur's thrusts feeding that ember, stoking until the sparks became a flame. Astrid buckled with a primal cry, something she scarcely knew herself capable of as her body clenched around Dagur's cock, clutching hungrily to keep him there through the tremors and quakes, whole body twisting and bowing under the unique sensation of fullness through climax. Satisfied Astrid had reached her own high, Dagur kept moving to seek his own, a feral grunt and fierce grip on her hips telling Astrid as much as the feel of him swelling and jerking within that he too had come.

He pulled out mindfully, Heather rubbing circles on her back when Astrid whimpered faintly at the sudden emptiness, drawing the blonde into an embrace while Dagur presumably got rid of his condom, landing heavily back on the bed afterwards.

Heather didn't stop there in taking Astrid through her first experience, giggling as they shared a bath in a way they'd not done since before puberty, when their parents gave up on seperating them and tossed them into the water together to save time, if not themselves from water. Physical closeness by itself was not lacking in their friendship, even before Astrid joined the other two in bed, so it felt utterly natural either way to have Heather's arms loosely wrapped around her.

"You want to stick around for cuddles, or no?"

"Uh... no. I kinda want to keep this just physical, you know? I mean with you, we've always been cuddly, but getting back into bed with you guys would feel like I was crossing a line?"

"Well" Heather squeezed her middle gently "the offer is there."

Astrid lifted her hand, squeezed at Heather's in return."I know."

-HTTYD-

**I confess, I did not have the energy for the usual metric ton of smut I am known for, which sucks cus I'm a big fan of Heathstrid and Dagther.**

**But! We are at the final hurdle of Kinktober... 4 more to go!**


End file.
